Love Incest
by RaraCyber
Summary: Kisah cinta Sakura dengan adik tirinya. Menjalin hubungan cinta tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua. Saling berbagi kasih secara rahasia. Akankah hubungan mereka diketahui? Lalu apa reaksi orangtua mereka, mengetahui kedua anaknya ternyata saling mencintai?


**Love Incest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Teen**

 **Warning! Semua karakter bakal OOC** **, Typo(s)**

 **RaraCyber**

.

.

Prolog

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk memandang wanita sebaruh baya di depannya, tidak lupa senyumnya ia berikan pada lelaki remaja di samping wanita itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu Ayahnya mengadakan makan malam bersama mereka.

Memperkenalkan mereka sebagai 'keluarga baru'.

 **Flashback**

Sakura dan Ayahnya baru saja memasuki _apartment_ baru mereka, disebuah gedung yang sangat besar, yang diisi dengan 30 _apartment_ di dalamnya.

Satu per satu barang-barang yang dibungkus kardus mereka masukkan. Dibantu dengan beberapa orang suruhan yang membawa barang mereka.

"Ayah, kenapa kita malah pindah ke sini?" tanya Sakura sembari memandang petugas lalu lalang di depannya.

"Kau tau, istri baru ayah tinggal di dekat sini, jadi untuk memudahkan mereka, kita yang pindah rumah," jelas Kizashi Haruno, Ayah Sakura.

"Tapi tempat ini jauh dari makam ibu, bagaimana aku bisa kesana?"

Ya. Sudah 7 tahun sejak Ibu kandung Sakura meninggal, gadis berambut _pink_ panjang itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana? Ayah akan mengantarkanmu jika kau mau mengunjungi ibumu nanti," jelas Kizashi sembari menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Lagi pula, nanti kau bisa mengajak adik barumu untuk pergi ke sana," sambung Kizashi sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, "Adik? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya dengan antusias dan mata berbinar-binar.

Kizashi yang melihatnya hanya mengeluatkan gelak tawa. Tangannya terulur menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Ya ya ya, nanti kau juga akan tahu! Mereka akan ke sini nanti!"

"Nanti? Bukannya mereka pindahnya besok?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Nanti mereka berkunjung ke sini dan besok baru mereka pindah di sini," jelas Kizashi.

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

Kizashi melihat jam tanggan nya sejenak, "Sudah jam 5 sore, masih ada waktu buat persiapan, masaklah sesuatu sembari ayah menemui mereka."

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, tak lupa Kizashi mencium pucuk kepala Sakura, "Sampai bertemu jam 8 nanti!"

Setelah Kizashi pergi, hanya ada Sakura dan beberapa petugas di dalam.

"Apa masih lama paman?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu petugas pembawa barang.

"Sedikit lagi, barangnya tinggal sedikit," jelasnya. Terlihat peluh membasahi pelipisnya. _Apartement_ mereka kebetulan di lantai tiga, yang berarti harus naik turun untuk membawa barang-barangnya. Untung saja sudah ada _lift_ , jadi tidak terlalu sulit.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih sudah membantu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum serta _ojigi_.

 _Baiklah, jadi aku akan punya adik? Kira-kira dia seperti apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Nakal atau tidak? Trus gimana wajahnya?_

 _Hah~ lalu bagaimana wajah ibu baruku nanti? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia ibu yang baik?_

Berbagai pertanyaan dan dugaan-dugaan muncul dibenak Sakura. Dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar dan senyumnya yang tak kunjung hilang, berharap keluarga barunya sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga harus berdandan."

 **Love Incest**

Sudah hampir jam 8 malam, para petugas juga sudah pergi, semua barang-barang sudah tersusun rapi di tempatnya.

Dan terlebih lagi, Sakura sudah siap dengan dirinya.

Rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai panjang dengan dihiasi bandana hijau daun, kaos lengan panjang yang senada dengan bandananya dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu. Simpel namun sangat cantik.

Dengan bedak dan gincu yang secukupnya, membuatnya terlihat tambah cantik. Dandanan yang natural memang ciri khas Sakura.

Beberapa hidangan sudah tersaji di meja makan, karena baru pindah, persediaan makanan juga masih sedikit. Jadi Sakura hanya membuat takoyaki, omelet, dan sushi. Tak lupa minumnya, Teh Hijau dingin.

 _Kuharap mereka suka._

 **Cklek!**

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Sakura segera menuju ruang depan.

"Sakura!" panggil Kizashi.

Sakura berdiri di depan Kizashi, dengan sosok wanita di sampingnya. Wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang serta mata yang senada dan kulitnya yang putih.

Sakura segera menghampirinya dengan wajah senang dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, ibu."

"Ibu juga senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengarnya semakin senang. Bukan karena apa, mendengar suaranya yang lembut, Sakura yakin dia sosok Ibu yang baik

"Ternyata Sakura lebih cantil aslinya daripada di foto," puji Ibu barunya yang memandangnya dengan seksama.

"Tidak kok."

Pujian itu membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

 _Tidak sia-sia aku berdandan~_

"Oh iya, Sasuke!" panggil Kizashi pada seseorang di luar, "Masuklah!"

 _Sasuke? Terdengar seperti bukan nama seorang perempuan._ batin Sakura.

Orang yang bernama Sasuke memasuki rumah, remaja pria berambut _raven_ dan berciri-ciri seperti Ibunya serta tubuh yang tinggi hampir setara dengan Kizashi. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

 _Apa dia nakal?_ batin Sakuraーlagi.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita makan malam, sudah masak kan?" tanya Kizashi memandang Sakura.

"Iya, sedikit," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

 **Flashback End**

 _Aku harus senang atau sedih? Padahal aku berharap adik perempuan. Ibuku bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan adik tiriku Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang marga mereka sama denganku._

 _Dan sepertinya adikku itu orang yang nakal? Dari tadi dia hanya diam dan sesekali menjawab 'hn' jika ditanya._

 _Sok edgy sekali dia, pakai acara pasang muka datar lagi. Udah rambutnya kaya pantat ayam._

"Harusnya lebih baik kita makan di luar," sesal Kizashi

Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, "Apa maksudnya? Ayah yang menyuruhku masak tadi!" protes Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini sudah cukup," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula kita kan baru pindah, ayah juga tidak memberiku uang tadi!"

Kizashi hanya tertawa kikuk sambil mengangguk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku lupa, ini memang salah ayah!"

 _Dasar ayah, bikin malu saja! Setidaknya mereka tidak protes, Sasuke juga kelihatan cuek-cuek saja, dari tadi makan tanpa suara._

"Jadi Sakura itu kuliah?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Iya, jurusan Fisika, nanti mau jadi guru," jelas Sakura sambil senyum-senyum salah tingkah.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia masih SMA, kelas 3," jelas Mikoto.

"Nanti kau bisa membantunya belajar," timpal Kizashi.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu pandang. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_. Terlihat dingin dan lembut.

 _Kenapa dia? So iya nih pantat ayam._ batin Sakura kesal.

xxx

Selesai makan malam, Kizashi mengajak Mikoto pergi jalan-jalan, beralasan untuk mengakrabkan diri mereka meninggalkan kedua anaknya sendiri di _apartment._

Masih berada di meja makan, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura yang sibuk mencuci piring. Matanya fokus memandang wajah cantik Sakura.

"Hei!"

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh kearah Sasuke.

 _Dia mulai bicara._

"Apa?"

"Kau cantik."

 _Eh?_

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

"Aku senang punya kakak cantik sepertimu," lanjut Sasuke. Semakin membuat Sakura merona.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'kakak'."

 _Hah?_

"Aku tidak terbiasa. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu 'Sakura'."

 _Apaan sih? Sok membuat peraturan sendiri._

"Ya itu terserah dirimu," jawab Sakura sambil lanjut mencuci.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura. Berhenti tepat di belakangnya, dan perlahan memeluk Sakura.

Sakura yang dipeluk tiba-tiba tentu saja kaget. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak," lirih Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku."

 _Apa?!_

 _Sok iya nih pantat ayam! Keterlaluan sekali, tidak punya sopan santun!_

 _Apa kau tega? Pacaran kok sama saudara?_

 **Bersambung...**

 **Fanfic incest pertama saya~**

 **Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mood buat ff nista kaya gini :')**

 **Udah setahun gk aktif di ffn, sekalian saya mau lanjutin ff yg masih nge gantung gajelas :')**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Foll ya!**

 **Nb = Karena ngetiknya di HP, ada beberapa hal yg kurang memuskan T_T**


End file.
